


A Threat

by Demonic_Neko



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 13:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: Its a mini story about Doctor Soren Gray (Death Neko) and Princess Stella (Fairy Princess) made for an old rp called Welcome to Hell that I wrote.





	A Threat

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my Apple pie.

Doctor Soren Gray sat in his office reading over a report eating a chocolate bar. He didn't look up as his girlfriend Princess Stella walked into the office. "I have decided." Soren didn't look up as he kept on reading. "Hmm, what?" He asked as his feline ears twitched slightly on the top of his head. "Since you sleep around with those other girls and guys why can't I?" Soren looked up at her sharply. "No." He said as sharply as he could before he looked back down. Stella turned and glared at him as her fairy wings twitched slightly on her back "Why not?" Soren never looked up as he finished his chocolate bar as he kept on reading his report. "Because your my girlfriend that's why." Stella walked over and tweaked his ears. "You have sex with them its only fair." Soren put his paper down and pulled her onto his lap.

"I use them for food. You know as well as I do that if I took your life force from you like I do them. That I would kill you and I will not have that. And sweets and what little I take from you isn't enough for me to live." He swatted her behind as he looked at her sternly. "When I fuck you my little fairy princess how do I do it?" Stella blushed hearing him being so blunt and a little corse with his words. "I don't get your meaning perv." She muttered softly. Soren had a rather wicked look on his face as his ears twitch slightly that made her wings flutter behind her back. "Do I wear a condom with you, or do I take you bareback as I cum deep within you?" Stella blushed before she softly muttered. "Bare."

Soren smiled before he reached under her skirt and gently pushed aside her panties before he teased her nub. "Right, and do you know why that is?" Stella shook her head slightly as she wiggled her hip's slightly as he pinched her nub and rolled it around between those two fingers. "Because I love the idea of your stomach round from my children. Also, I kill those other people just never you with all this sex now and later on too." Stella wiggled her hip's slightly "More." She moaned softly as Soren pulled back his finger before he trusted three fingers in her trusting slightly into her over and over again. "Soren." She groans as she just sat there twitching slightly as the finger's keeping on thrusting into her. Stella leaned up and whispered hotly into Soren's ear. "I rather have your cock banging into me over and over again. But I have class after this so this is all you get for now." He said simply before he trusted his fingers into her over and over again before she threw her head back and groaned loudly over it all. "Soren." She moaned as she watched him take his fingers out of her and started to lick them clean.

"I need it." Stella pouted slightly as she and the other guy had to go. He kissed the tip of her nose before he gently put her back on her feet again. "If only I had the time." He kissed her and ushered her towards the door. "And Stella if you even think about it or go through with that you will find your self-punished far more then what you saw me do earlier to you." Stella nodded her head slightly before she left leaving Soren just standing there smirking darkly. "At least she knows I will punish her Lucifer." He said turning his head slightly as someone walked out of the shadow's and into his office. "I know Soren I know." He gave Soren a catnip mouse to play with as he walked off chuckling to himself then.


End file.
